¿Mi Corazón?
by 123456c
Summary: A quien no le ha pasado?, que llamemos a ciertas personas como no deberíamos...bueno eso le pasa a Trixie...totalmente Elixie xD, mi primer one-shot con beso.


**Bueno aquí esta otro de mis famosos fic Yenapescos (xD), de verdad espero que ciertas personas actualizen (¬¬) Kari te hablo a ti (¬¬). En fin. Nos leemos abajo. :D.**

* * *

Pronto había ido al reino topoide para quien sabe que de cosas reales, Kord fue a la caverna comercial para buscar piesas nuevas, dejando a Eli y Trixie solos, ya era de noche, y ambos se dirigían a sus habitaciones, pero no sin antes decir...

- Buenas noches Trix. Dijo Eli abrazando a la pelirroja.

- Buenas noches mi corazón. Dijo Trixie sin pensarlo, Eli se separo de inmediato con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

- ¿Mi Corazón?. Pregunto Eli sonrojado, "¿como me llamo?", pensó el peliazul y la pelirroja al darse cuenta de lo que dijo enrojeció de inmediato "¿COMO LE DIJE?" pensó la ojiverde, Eli se dio cuenta de algo y celebro en sus adentros, pero no sabía que hacer ahora, hasta que se le ocurrio algo, tomo suavemente el mentón de la sonrojada ojiverde, y beso sus labios con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, Trixie entendio que Eli no estaba tan molesto después de todo, ya con más confianza Eli paso sus manos hacia su perfecta cintura y Trixie enredaba sus manos en su cuello y acariciando un poco su cabello negro-azuloso, aun con las miles de sensaciones en el pecho de ambos.

Los labios de ella, eran de un dulce y sublime sabor vainilla, eran la cosa más adictiva, dulce y embriagante que el peliazul había probado, más un montón de recetas caseras.

Los labios de él, esto sorprendía a Trixie, aunque Eli fuera de los buenos, sus labios, era droga, droga de la que no hacia mal, pero de la que se aferraría mas y mas, estos dos tortolitos no querían separarse, lastimosamente el cuerpo que pedía aire a gritos y una grave voz los hizo separarse.

- Lo sabía, estamos aquí y nada pasa, pero cuando nos vamos ya están besuqueándose, a tu hermana le encantara ver esto Eli, y esto ira a BabosaNet. Dijo Kord sosteniendo la cámara de Eli, que era idéntica a la de Trixie, solo que sus detalles eran color negro, con Pronto al lado, con ojitos de Perro regañado, los enamorados se sonrojaron, habían estado tan concentrados en ese beso que no notaron que Kord y Pronto habían llegado hace unos momentos.

- ¡MI CÁMARA!. Exclamo Eli tratando de recuperarla, pero ese intento fue fallido.

- Perdón Eli, pero no desperdiciare este vídeo. Dicho esto del Troll, este se dirigió a su habitación aun con la cámara de Eli en manos, Pronto también se fue a su habitación, dejando a Eli y Trixie solos.

- Bueno mañana estaremos más que muertos. Comento la ojiverde.

- See...pero en fin, Trix, desde que nos conocimos, te empece a tomar cariño, pero ese cariño fue creciendo, tu m-me gustas mucho, ¿quisieras ser mi...Antes de que el ojiazul terminara la ojiverde le tomo de la camisa y le robo otro beso apasionado en los labios.

- Creí que nunca lo dirías Elias. Dijo Trixie.

- Oye prefiero que me digan Eli, es el mismo caso de tu nombre, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo. Dijo el ojiazul, pero él nunca le había mencionado a sus amigos de que ese era su nombre completo.

- ¿Enserio te llamas Elias?. Pregunto Trixie, Eli se golpeo la cara con una mano, al parecer se había delatado a si mismo. - Tomare eso como un si "Elias": Dijo la pelirroja resaltando el nombre, solamente para molestar a su nuevo novio.

- Como sea, buenas noches amor. Dicho esto, Eli le robo un beso a Trixie, que recibió con gusto, al separarse ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Con Trixie...

- Bluster, si esto es un suelo...no me despiertes. Dijo Trixie para quedarse dormida...Sabiendo que al día siguiente todo BajoTerra se iba a enterar de su nueva relación...

* * *

**Les gusto?, jajaja también me reí al escribirlo, en fin sobre el nombre Elias, no estoy segura de que sea el verdadero nombre de Eli, pero solamente lo escribi así.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y la que espera que ciertas personitas actualize (¬¬).**

**-LaUltimaYenapa**


End file.
